


the day it stopped raining

by thorbruces



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbruces/pseuds/thorbruces
Summary: what could await two completely different men in the big city?aka the coffee shop au where bruce is the smooth one and thor stumbles on his words a lot





	1. The Meeting

“Sir, can I take your order?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah…” The eyes of the blonde-haired man were fixed on a mess of grey curls behind the cashier. An off-white apron was tied around his neck and around his torso and he wore a pair of thin, square eyeglasses. He returned the eye contact with a gentle smile for a brief second before returning to his work. The customer quickly looked away as he placed himself back into reality.

“Yes, sorry, I’ll just have an iced black coffee.” 

“And your name?”

“Thor.”

He walked towards the end of the coffee shop to wait for his drink and tried his best to act nonchalant as he searched for the pair of brown eyes he saw earlier. When he finally spotted him, his name was called out, and when he looked down quickly to get his coffee, the man was gone. He couldn’t stop thinking about the smile he gave him. Thor sighed and made his way out the door.

The next day, Thor made his way back to the coffee shop. It was the first day that week it hadn’t rained in New York City. He wanted to believe it meant something, but couldn’t completely figure out what it was. He made his way into the shop and, to his surprise, the man he saw the day before was at the cash register today. He had on a purple t-shirt today and Thor couldn’t help but stare. He could’ve sworn it was love at first sight. He took in the beauty of his messy curls, how the shirt fit his body perfectly, the way his lips moved when talking to customers, his fingers making their way to the bridge of his nose as he adjusted his glasses. His palms started to sweat a bit as he walked over to the register. He waited for the man to look up as he observed his name tag, and it read “Bruce.” Even his name was beautiful. A few seconds later, his head moved to look up and he had the same gentle smile as he said, “may I take your order?”

Thor found himself stumbling on his words as he said, “Y-Yes, I’ll have an iced black coffee.”

Bruce nodded as he entered the order into the register, and Thor was asked for his name again. He, again, stumbled on his words and was given a bright smile from the man as he tried to laugh it off. 

“It’ll be right out.” Thor nodded and again walked to the end of the store. His name was called out and he took a quick glance at the cup hoping they spelled his name right. He looked away but took a second glance when he realized it wasn’t only his name that was written on the cup. A phone number was there, with the name “Bruce” written next to it. Thor laughed nervously as he took a third glance at the cup, not sure if he was dreaming or not. He looked up and saw Bruce smiling at him, gave him a small wink, then looked forward to the customer in front of him. Thor lowered his head as he noticed his cheeks turning red, and quickly walked out of the store, hoping to not look too excited. His heart was beating fast as he made his way down the street and into his apartment. 

He sat down on his couch as he stared at his coffee cup instead of drinking it. He stared at the phone number for a few minutes before pulling out his phone. His hands were shaking as he typed the number into his contacts.

_Purple shirt man_

He deleted the name.

_Beautiful coffee dude_

Delete.

_Bruce_

He saved the contact and clicked “Message.”

_Hey, it’s the guy you gave your number to at the coffee shop_

He sent the text and waited for a few minutes for a response.

_which one, i gave my number to a couple of guys_

Thor’s eyes widened as he started typing out a response, but received another text before he could continue.

_im kidding, hi thor_

_Hi Bruce, why did you give me your number?_

_wdym,, you’re cute as hell. i wanted to go to dinner with you but if you’re not interested i get it_

_No, no, sorry, I didn’t mean anything rude by it, I’d love to go to dinner with you. Would you want to meet me at my apartment at 7?_

_ya, if u text me ur address ill be there. see u then <3_

Thor’s stomach was filled with butterflies when he saw the heart in the text message. He closed his eyes as he placed his phone on his heart and smiled. A few minutes later, he made his way to his room and started going through his clothes. Item after item, his clothes ended up all over his floor until he finally found something he liked. He settled with a grey t-shirt underneath a dark maroon overcoat and dark blue jeans. He tied his hair back into a low ponytail, allowing a few strands to hang out. He stands in front of his mirror and takes a deep breath. He feels like a teenager going on their first date as he looks back at himself.

After the loss of his brother, Thor isolated himself from everyone. He blamed himself for years and never left his apartment. There would be week old food in his sink, clothes everywhere, and he would spend every minute in his bed with all the shades closed or on his couch watching Marvel movies. But, one day, he looked outside his window and saw a kid being bullied. He had dealt with his fair share of being bullied when he was little, so he walked out and shouted at the kids to leave. Scared of the 6 foot adult, they scurried off and Thor knelt down to make sure the boy was alright. He told Thor his name was Peter, and he was greeted by Tony, Clint, and Nat. Tony let him know that he was looking after Peter while his aunt was out of town, and he wasn’t sure where he went while walking around the city. He decided to ask Thor to spend the rest of the day with them as a thank you, and after he declined multiple times, he was convinced and left with them. Since then, Thor has stuck close by them and they brought him out of the dark place he was in. A few days before Thor met Bruce, Tony told Thor to go to the coffee shop close to his apartment. He was hesitant because he never liked buying coffee when he could just make it at home, but Tony seemed excited about the idea so he went. And there he was, standing in front of the mirror, about to go on a date with the mysterious coffee man. 

And he couldn’t have felt happier.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bruce brings thor back to the apartment and they share many special moments together <3

Bruce stood in front of the mirror as he tried to gain control over his shaky hands. 

“Come on, man. You’ve done this plenty of times before. You can do this. It’s just like any other date.”

Except it _wasn’t_ like any other date. Bruce was never the one who made the first move, it was always the other man. But, this time, how could he not? Bruce can’t help but think about how much the guy looks like a _god._ He couldn’t miss the opportunity. 

He straightened out his button up shirt and put on the grey blazer that was hanging in his closet. He took another deep breath before nodding to himself in the mirror, and headed out the door. 

It was 6:45 when Bruce arrived at Thor’s apartment. Bruce always left too early because he was nervous he would be late. His anxiety got the best of him sometimes. He contemplated waiting another 15 minutes in his car, but decided it would just make him more nervous, and walked up to the door of Thor’s apartment. There were a few seconds of silence after Bruce rang the doorbell, and he was greeted by a smiling face and pulled back hair. Bruce couldn’t help but smile back and felt a wave of happiness come over him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’re _kidding._ You’re telling me this guy gave you his number, and when you called, his girlfriend answered?”

Bruce nodded with a laugh. “Yep, I called and the girl said hello, and I didn’t know what was happening so I just said I was looking for Jeremy, and then I heard her whisper ‘not again’ and then she hung up.”

Thor took a sip of his drink and continued to laugh. After he had one too many drinks, Thor’s nerves disappeared. Although Bruce didn’t drink, he didn’t need alcohol to loosen up. He felt himself opening up to Thor without trying and laughing along with his jokes and stories. The two men felt comfortable with each other and despite both of their nerves earlier in the day, their hands were steady as they intertwined. Thor lifted his head to look at Bruce as Bruce returned the gaze, the gap between them was just closing when Bruce interrupted.

“Thor, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t incredibly attracted to you right now and I would love to be making out with you, but a bar is no place for a first kiss.”

Thor’s eyes opened slowly and gave Bruce a gentle smile. “I agree.”

“Let me take you to my apartment now. I have something I want to show you.” Bruce said this also with a smile, and took Thor’s nod as an opportunity to drag him out of the cramped bar. 

After Bruce opened the door to his home, Thor’s jaw dropped. He was _amazed_ by how clean the place was. Thor soon realized Bruce was giving him a confused look and needed to explain.

“Sorry, it’s just- I’ve never seen an apartment this clean. I’m very impressed.”

Bruce let out a breathy laugh before saying, “Yeah, it helps me get work done. To be completely honest with you, it was a mess yesterday, papers were everywhere, dirty coffee mugs filling up the sink, but I wanted to make sure it was clean if you came over.”

“That’s very sweet of you, thank you. But what do you mean papers were everywhere? What do you do for work?”

“Oh, I’m a scientist. It doesn’t necessarily pay the bills, so I work at the coffee shop part time.”

A seductive grin appeared on Thor’s face as he walked closer to Bruce.

“A scientist, huh? Numbers and science and stuff?” Thor leaned in when Bruce put a hand on his lips.

“Okay, that ruined it. Follow me.” He grabbed Thor’s hand again and took him out to his balcony.

“Look up.” The two men titled their heads up and looked at the beautiful stars in the sky. Thor slowly wrapped his arm around Bruce’s, and they stood there, watching the stars together. After a few minutes, they broke the gaze, and swapped it for each other’s eyes. 

“Now may I kiss you?”

Bruce nodded as they both closed their eyes. Their lips met and moved together perfectly. Thor lifted his arm to run his hand through Bruce’s curls and Bruce placed his hand on Thor’s jawline, pulling them even closer. Thor’s lips moved their way down to Bruce’s neck, and they let the night take them away.

Thor woke up the next day in Bruce’s bed. He reached over to put his arm around the other man, but he was nowhere to be found. He opened his eyes and saw a note placed on his pillow.

_Thor,_  
I would’ve loved to spend the morning with you, but I have to earn money somehow. I was called in for the 6am shift. There’s a coffee maker in the kitchen and you can help yourself to any food. If you want to stay here, I’ll be back by 3pm.  
Love,  
Bruce 

Thor felt his heart become full as he read the word “love” in the letter. Not _from_ , not _sincerely_ , but _love_. He hadn’t felt such care towards someone in a very long time. 

He made his way towards the kitchen and started up a cup of coffee. He leaned against the counter as he listened to the sound of the taxis and the coffee maker. He imagined being married to Bruce, waking up in the morning, starting the coffee, and being greeted by his husband with kisses down his back. Bruce would smile into Thor’s neck and they would wish their daughter a good day as she left for school. 

_I could get used to this,_ Thor thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry this story ain't over yet
> 
> also i just wanted to say i dont respond to comments unless they're questions mainly bc im awkward and dont know how to respond to compliments but i read all of them and i appreciate them and i love seeing that people are enjoying my work <3


	3. My One True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of blue eyes stared back at Thor as he panned up and down in the mirror.
> 
> “Okay, man. It’s alllllllll good. You got this, right? Yeah.”

A pair of blue eyes stared back at Thor as he panned up and down in the mirror.

“Okay, man. It’s alllllllll good. You got this, right? Yeah.”

A few seconds passed until Thor finally broke.

“Jesus, NO, you DON’T ‘got this.’ How many times have you gotten married? ZERO. ZERO TIMES. You have NO idea what you’re doing.” 

Thor lowers his head and runs his hands through his new haircut when he hears a quiet knock on the door. He holds back tears as he walks to the door and turns the knob.

“Hi, honey.”

“Bruce? What are you doing here? Isn’t there, like, a rule where you can’t see me before the ceremony? It’s bad luck...”

His voice trails off when Bruce’s hand reaches up to put Thor’s hair behind his ear, but inevitably fails.

“Still not used to the hair. Sorry.”

Thor’s head lowers again in a chuckle and his thumb runs along the green of the old ring on his middle finger. He struggles to hold back his tears this time and his sniffles turn into small sobs. He falls into Bruce’s arms and he catches him, giving him a gentle hug and Thor’s head rests on Bruce’s shoulder.

“Oh, honey. I’m so sorry.”

“I missed.. So much time when we were children, I just, I miss him so much,” Thor choked out through his sobs.

“I know. I know. Shh, it’s okay. I love you so much.” Bruce fought to hold back his tears as he saw his lover in pain, and lifted Thor’s head from his shoulder to look at him.

“Loki is with us in spirit. I promise. It’s gonna be okay.”

Bruce’s voice was soothing to Thor’s ears, and his sobs went back to quiet sniffles. Bruce wiped the tears off of Thor’s face and gave him a small smile.

“I love you so much, you know that, right?” 

“Of course I know, Thor. You’re my one true love.”  
“T-Thank you, Bruce.”

Bruce’s eyebrows furrowed at the question. “What are you thanking me for?”

Thor intertwined his hands with Bruce’s and moved them to face the ground.

“I just.. I was so lost before I met you. I was getting out of the rut I was in, and I didn’t really know what to do with my life. But when I met you, God…” A light chuckle escaped him as he continued, “When I met you, it was the day it stopped raining. I finally felt truly happy when I spent time with you. And no one since Jane made me feel like that. I find it a _privilege_ to be so, deeply in love with you. So thank you, for everything.”

Bruce’s eyes welled up with tears as he released his hands from Thor’s and pulled him into a hug. His arms wrapped around the back of his neck and Thor’s around Bruce’s torso.

“I love you so much,” Bruce struggled to say through his tears. He planted a chaste kiss onto his cheek and pulled away to look into Thor’s eyes. 

“I will always love you.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Astrid began to run out the door when she heard her father’s voice call for her. She was so close to leaving without an embarrassing hug.

“Hey, don’t leave without saying goodbye! It’s your first day of your Junior year, we at least deserve a hug.”

The hazel eyed girl walked over to Thor and Bruce, gave them a quick hug, wished them a good day, then continued to run out the door. The two sighed and looked at each other.

“Thor, do you think I’m a good father?”

Thor grew wide eyed and was taken aback when he heard the question.

“It’s just- I feel like she never wants to spend time with me, and I really don’t want to end up like, my, my father…”

“Bruce Banner, you are _nothing_ like your father. I didn’t spend a lot of time in America until after Loki died, but from what I’ve seen, teenagers can be difficult. We just need to give her space, but I know she absolutely loves you. You are an amazing dad, I can promise you that.”

Bruce nodded his head and felt himself being pulled into a hug.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Thor and Bruce could feel the nerves coming off of Astrid in the morning. She fumbled with her keys, she skipped breakfast, and nearly forgot her backpack. They asked her if everything was okay, but she answered with a harsh _I’m fine_ and walked out the door. A few hours after school ended, she came home and her hands were visibly shaking.

“Honey, are you-”

“Can you guys sit on the couch? I, uh, I need to tell you something.”

The men looked at each other for a brief moment then nodded, and sat on the couch together. Their daughter sat on the chair adjacent from them, and unable to look her dads directly in the eyes, her gaze was directed towards the ground as she took a deep breath.

“I’m-I’m gay. I’m a lesbian.”

Thor and Bruce both gave her a smile at the news. Astrid lifted her head in fear, but the only thing she saw were two bright smiles. Their excitement grew into a big hug and they brought their daughter into their arms. The hug lasted for a while, but they eventually broke apart, and Astrid saw the tears in Thor and Bruce’s eyes. 

“We’re so proud of you. So proud,” Thor told her. 

“Really? I-I know it’s stupid but I was really worried about telling you guys.”

“I understand, we both had to go through it. But we want you to know that we will love you no matter what. You’re everything to us.” Bruce said this while wiping the tears from his cheeks and smiled.

The rest of the night was spent watching movies and hearing Astrid gush about the girl in her Chemistry class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u all enjoyed this fic ily

**Author's Note:**

> is all i do is just write thorbruce aus? is that my job?
> 
> sorry this isnt the best i was sad and wanted to write something 
> 
> pls leave comments i enjoy that a lot
> 
> my tumblr is [@vexahliahh](https://vexahliahh.tumblr.com/) n my twitter is [@rffalos](https://twitter.com/rffalos/)


End file.
